


6:15 AM

by runa_ruu (Alice_Klein)



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gula, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/runa_ruu
Summary: Rangga bangun di antara mimpi dan realita.





	6:15 AM

**Author's Note:**

> **Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq**
> 
> **Ada Apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo**
> 
> **6:15 AM © runa_ruu**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

**.**

**.**

Rangga bangun, pada suatu pagi yang dingin.

Selama beberapa saat yang lambat, manik jelaganya menatap langit-langit kamar. Putih, tanpa sadar ia malah terhanyut dalam buaian senyap tak terbilang. Tidak ada yang menarik minatnya di sana, sebetulnya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati detik-detik pagi yang hambar, sembari mengumpulkan kembali serpih nyawanya yang masih berserakan di penghujung malam.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat soal mimpinya semalam.

Tentang seorang pemuda. Dilan namanya, kekasihnya. Pemuda yang tinggal beribu-ribu kilometer dari tempatnya bernaung sekarang. Sudah berlusin-lusin purnama menjadi perantara, sukarela membisikkan ucapan selamat malam padanya—pada Dilan juga—tanpa jemu-jemu. Padahal ketika mereka hendak berpisah, Rangga cuma menjanjikan satu saja purnama pada Dilan. Hingga hari ini, ia melanggar janjinya dan Dilan tetap menanti.

(Wajar jika kadangkala, Rangga beranggapan, ia adalah lelaki brengsek yang tak pandai menepati sabda.)

Mimpinya bercerita mengenai kerinduan yang kian memberatkan hati. Entah itu kerinduan milik Dilan, milik Rangga, atau milik keduanya yang berpadu menjadi satu-kesatuan. Yang Rangga tahu pasti, kerinduan itu terpancang dalam. Menggerogoti diam-diam dan melukai perlahan-lahan.

Di dalam mimpinya, Rangga tengah menunggu di bandara dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Musim dingin kerap kali membawa cuaca yang muram, sangat tak bersahabat bagi penerbangan manapun. Rangga ingat betul jika pesawat yang membawa Dilan harus mengalami keterlambatan. Hingga akhirnya, beberapa puluh menit yang terasa panjang terlewati dan Rangga dapat melihat senyum pemuda itu lagi setelah sekian lama.

Peluk merengkuh erat dan ciuman hangat tak ikut terlewat. Bahkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka janggal, diabaikan begitu saja.

**_Aku rindu._ **

_Saya juga._

**_Aku rindu._ **

_Saya juga._

Begitu terus berulang-ulang seumpama mantra-mantra.

“Mmhh—”

Lamunan Rangga langsung tercerai. Kepalanya menoleh ke sebelah dan ia menemukan Dilan di sana, terlelap pulas, tenggelam dalam balutan selimut tebal.

(Ah, astaga. Itu semua bukan mimpi, Rangga Sayang. Dilan memang baru datang kemarin. Menyusulmu ke Amerika karena studi akademiknya di Bandung sudah selesai.)

Kedua sudut bibirnya naik membentuk senyum tipis. Rangga memutuskan untuk melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang Dilan dan menariknya mendekat—pelan-pelan, tentu saja. Ia tak ingin Dilan terbangun—. Dilan meringkuk di sampingnya seperti anak kecil dan Rangga mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbui tiap jengkal tubuh pemuda itu.

“Sshh …”

Telapak tangan Rangga bergerak untuk membelai sayang helai-helai kelam milik Dilan. Sesekali memelintirnya, kadang menyisirnya. Halus. Aroma khasnya jadi menguar, menggelitik indera penciuman Rangga.

Rangga pun mabuk. Harum tersebut lantas melempar Rangga pada masa lalu. Nostalgia memanggilnya.

Samar, Rangga ingat pada bau buku tua di perpustakaan sekolah dan larik-larik cahaya surya yang menimpa halus surai kehitaman Dilan yang kala itu tengah membelakangi birai jendela. Melihatnya, Rangga jadi ingat _chiaroscuro_. Jika saja ia adalah seorang pelukis atau setidaknya paham bagaimana cara kerja cat minyak ketika disapukan ke atas kanvas, sudah pasti ia akan mengabadikan indahnya seorang Dilan ke dalam lukisan-lukisan seperti pada periode Barok.

Tapi kemampuannya hanya sebatas pada rangkaian kata-kata. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Manik cokelat-madu yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata seorang Dilan pun mulai menunjukkan binarnya meski masih terbayang-bayang jerat kantuk.

“Rangga …” Panggil Dilan.

Rangga menghentikan gerak tangannya di atas kepala Dilan, “Maaf. Saya ngeganggu tidur kamu, ya?”

Dilan merespons dengan gelengan lemah. Mulutnya lalu membuat kuap lebar—yang entah mengapa, malah kelihatan manis di mata Rangga, “New York dinginnya ngelebihin Bandung,” Keluhnya, kian mendekatkan diri ke Rangga.

Tawa Rangga mengurai, “Kamu datengnya pas kebetulan musim dingin, sih. Kenapa gak nunggu aja sampai musim semi?”

“Gak mau.” Sahut Dilan langsung, “Kelamaan. Udah terlalu rindu.”

Rangga mendengus geli, “Dasar.”

Setelahnya, Rangga tak membiarkan Dilan membalas. Kedua bilah bibirnya sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir Dilan sebelum ada kata yang lolos. Hangat. Dingin jadi tertanggalkan ketika keduanya larut dalam cumbu.

Butir-butir salju turun di luar sana, memandangi dua insan dalam bisu yang membeku.

(Mungkin seharian ini, mereka hanya akan bermalas-malasan saja di atas ranjang sembari berbagi hangat juga berbagi kisah yang lama tertahan.)

**.**

**.**

“Selamat pagi, Dilan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaroscuro (Italia) : gelap-terang yang bisa juga diartikan menjadi kontras yang sangat kuat antara cahaya dan bayangan di dalam suatu karya seni.
> 
> Terima kasih buat yang udah baca di fic ini dan fic saya sebelumnya xD  
> Selamat liburan~


End file.
